The music in my heart
by Nikiih
Summary: Horo pierde a la persona mas importante de su vida y se refugia en su música, ahí conoce a Ren. 'Su voz...' 'Esta cubierta de dolor' [RxH]
1. Chapter 1

_**The music in my heart**_

Este fic es completamente yaoi y shonen ai. Por eso..."homofobicos salgan por las buenas, despues no hay derecho a reclamo!"

RenxHoro

_xel texto que este asi es un recuerdox_

------ 

_Prólogo_

La silueta de un chico de cabellos celestes se reflejaba en la ventana. Este miraba hacia la calle con una expresión de tristeza mezclada con preocupación. La lluvia se hacia cada vez mas intensa y el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, esto dificultaba la visión pero él seguía ahí. Pendiente.

- ¡Basta, deja de hacer eso de una maldita vez! -

La voz retumbo en la sala del departamento.

Un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y corto lo observo risueño.

- Esta bien -

Y detuvo su golpeteo continuo en la mesa con la punta de los dedos.

- Porque tarda tanto... -

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y exhalo sonoramente.

- En serio creíste que iba a venir? Horo... sabes que Taichi es orgulloso. Aun mas que tu -

Yoh se rasco la cabeza mientras se reía de la cara que puso el peliceleste.

- Si el dijo que vendría, vendrá. Yo lo se... Tenemos que solucionar esto -

Bajó un poco su mirada, la culpa comenzaba a embargarlo, sabia que la discusión que habían tenido había sido culpa suya. Y es que no se sabia controlar... había dicho cosas horribles.

- Si así lo crees... entonces ya llegara -

Se acomodo en su silla y puso los pies sobre la mesa.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

En la ciudad, la lluvia aumentaba su fuerza. Y lo normal es que la gente en días así este en sus casas, refugiándose del frío y la humedad. Pero un auto iba a toda velocidad por la carretera.

Un chico de profundos ojos verdes y cabello café muy oscuro, casi negro iba en su auto. A pesar de lo bello de sus ojos su mirada parecía perdida... casi vacía, esto hacia que su rostro se viera totalmente inexpresivo. Llevaba la mano fuera del auto, fumaba un cigarrillo y una botella de vodka reposaba a su costado.

- Maldita sea... -

Cerró los ojos un instante, una lagrima corrió por su ojo derecho y la limpio.

No se podía sacar de la cabeza el hecho de que había dejado plantado a su novio, aunque estuvieran peleados... él había prometido ir. Pero sentía rabia, sentía pena y un profundo resentimiento hacia Horo.

Giró su cabeza un poco y lanzo el cigarro, este voló unos cuantos metros en el aire antes de caer en la húmeda pista de la carretera. No se veían autos alrededor.

Tomó la botella de vodka y de una sola vez vertió todo el contenido de esta en su garganta, al terminar la tiró hacia el asiento de atrás y sacó otro cigarrillo.

Manejaba cada vez mas rápido y su mente solo pensaba en una persona... "Horo" y la pelea que habían tenido.

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo y comenzó a recordar el momento, su cuerpo estaba totalmente lánguido. El alcohol comenzaba a surtir efecto.

_- ¿Sabes? Este fin de semana pensé que podríamos ir a la playa... la casa de mi familia estará vacía. Lleva a tus amigos si así lo quieres. -_

Horo lo observo algo serio y se sentó a su lado.

_- No puedo - Dijo simplemente y miró al suelo._

_- ¿Eh? ¿Tienes algo que hacer? Quedémonos entonces en la ciudad, yo te acompaño -_

Una sincera sonrisa adorno su rostro y sus ojos mostraron ese brillo tan particular que siempre habían cautivado a Horo.

_- No, eso tampoco será posible Tachi... -_

Se levanto del sillón al ver la expresión de su chico y lo miró de frente.

- Necesito decirte algo ... -

Respiro profundo, como preparándose para decir lo que saldría en ese instante de sus labios.

- Quiero que nos demos un tiempo... -

Le dio la espalda al concluir.

_El de los ojos verdes abrió los ojos sorprendido._

- ¿QUE? -

Elevo un poco su tono de voz, y es que ¿había escuchado mal?

_- ¿Por que? ¿Que sucede? -_

Se levanto y le dio la vuelta. Quería que lo mirara a los ojos.

_- No te estoy diciendo que terminemos ni nada de eso... es solo que, necesito estar solo un tiempo -_

Lo miro algo triste pero se notaba que hablaba en serio.

_- ¿Acaso ya no sientes nada por mi? ¿Ya te aburriste o algo así? Por que si es así, no dudes en decírmelo -_

Ahora hablaba algo agresivo, sentía impotencia. ¿Se había vuelto loco? Le pedía un maldito tiempo y ni siquiera podía dar una razón de peso.

_- No digas estupideces, ¡tu sabes que te amo! Pero necesito estar solo un tiempo, pensar, aclarar unas cosas. ¿Tanto te cuesta estar un tiempo solo? ¡Me exaspera eso de ti! No puedes hacer nada solo, ¡No quieres hacer nada solo! -_

Lo último lo dijo gritando y acercándose imponente. 

_Ambos chicos median casi lo mismo, Horo le ganaba solo por unos cuantos centímetros, pero siempre se aprovechaba de eso demostrándole esa pequeña diferencia._

_- ¡Me gusta estar contigo! ¿Acaso es algo malo? Somos novios ¿te suena? ¡ESO HACEN! Están juntos, si te molesta es que en en realidad no sientes nada por mi. A mi también me molestan cosas de ti, pero te amo de todos modos. ¡PARA MI ESAS COSAS NO IMPORTAN Y LAS DEJO PASAR! -_

_- ¡Cállate! -_

Levanto su puño con intenciones de golpearlo pero se contuvo.

_- ¿Acaso quieres pelear? -_

El chico lo miraba desafiante, ardía en rabia. Y es que aun no entendía por que Horo quería que se separaran.

_- No -_

Hablo pausado e intento relajarse.

- No voy a caer en semejante estupidez, solo quiero que entiendas lo que te dije. Quiero un tiempo Y PUNTO. Entiéndeme -

_- ¡¿Como quieres que te entienda si no me das una jodida razón?! -_

_- ¡Ya te la di! Quiero pensar. ¿Acaso tu maldito cerebro no puede procesar esa información? QUIERO QUE ME DEJES RESPIRAR UNOS MALDITOS DÍAS-_

Dijo esto gritando a todo pulmón y se fue de la habitación en la que estaban.

_Taichi quedo atónito. ¿Que estaba pasando con "SU" Horokeu Usui?_

Fumó de su cigarrillo y siguió manejando, maldijo por dentro lo que había sucedido y volvió a maldecir por lo cínico que había sido días después su novio.

_El celular sonaba en su velador, estaba durmiendo así que tardo algo en contestar. Cuando logro sostenerlo y abrir esos profundos ojos verdes del sueño hablo algo adormilado._

- ¿Si? -

Se rasco los ojos al tiempo que bostezaba.

_- ¿Taichi? Habla Horokeu... -_

_Guardo silencio. ¡Que bonito! Lo manda a la mierda y ahora lo llamaba una semana después a las 3 de la mañana. Fantástico, era sin duda alguien de una inteligencia totalmente avanzada._

_- ¿Que quieres? -_

_- Yo... necesito que hablemos -_

_- Ah, claro -_

Sus palabras estaban totalmente tapadas en sarcasmo e ironía. 

_- Cometí un error, jamás debí decirte las cosas que te dije. Lo lamento... Pero necesitaba pen.. -_

_- Pensar, si claro. Y tardaste 7 días en pensar -_

_- ¿Podemos vernos mañana? -_

_El chico revolvió sus cabellos cafés y no contesto a la pregunta del peliceste._

_- ¿Taichi? -_

_- Si, lo que sea -_

No podía contestarle de otra forma, él no era así pero no podía reaccionar de otra forma. Sentía rabia por lo sucedido.

_- ¿Prometes que vendrás? -_

- Si, si ahora déjame dormir -

Cerro el celular, lo apagó y se acomodo en su cama. 

_Esa noche no durmió, pensaba mil cosas. Esos 7 días habían sido un infierno. Horo no se había aparecido en su casa, no había llamado, no le contestaba los mensajes. NADA, ¡por un demonio! Y ahora quería verlo. _

_Apretó sus ojos con fuerza intentando contener las lagrimas. No. No quería verlo en ese momento, lo odiaba._

Comenzó a buscar otra botella de vodka en el compartimento del copiloto y al encontrarla la bebió de inmediato. Estaba totalmente ebrio y se sentía acalorado.

Aumentó la velocidad a lo máximo que su auto daba "285 Km./hr" y abrió la ventana. Al sentir el viento en su cara respiró algo mas tranquilo pero el grado de alcohol en su sangre comenzó a armar estragos en su cuerpo.

Su visión estaba algo confusa, veía dos luces adelante. ¿Un auto? Derepente vio 6 luces. ¿Tan rápido y eran 3 autos? Se rasco los ojos y no presto atención.

Apretó el acelerador y subió la música que iba escuchando. Al subir la mirada a la carretera el miedo se domino de su cuerpo. Un camión, un gran camión venia frente a él y la bocina de este retumbaba en sus oídos, la luz lo iluminaba por completo. No alcanzó a girar el auto, el camión ya sobre él.

Todo se volvió oscuro. 

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Horo seguía en la ventana.

Yoh se había quedado dormido y hablaba entre ronquidos.

- Naranj...Aja...una más -

El peliceleste tomó por milésima vez en la noche su celular y de repente este le dijo un mensaje diferente al de antes.

- El numero al que esta llamando se encuentra fuera de servicio -

- ¿Eh? Pero si toda la noche ha estado apagado. Maldita sea quiero dejarle otro mensaje... -

Volvió a marcar el numero pero el mensaje era el mismo.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en la cocina. Horo corrió hacia el y al contestar su cara se puso pálida.

- ¿Q..que? -

_Fin Prólogo._

----__

Nikiih

Bueno ) espero que les haya gustado. En este capitulo Rencito no salia peeeero tranquis xD en el proximo aparecera hermoso como solo el sabe ser.  
Por ser el prologo no quise alargarlo mucho, mas que nada es para que entiendan las razones principales del Fic, el porque de las cosas.  
:D Se viene el capitulo siguiente y con ese podran entender el titulo del fic y el resumen tmb okis?? D paciencia! que esto se va a poner buenoooo

Se cuidan!

R.E.V.I.E.W.S


	2. Chapter 2

_**The music in my heart**_

Este fic es completamente yaoi y shonen ai. Por eso..."homofobicos salgan por las buenas, despues no hay derecho a reclamo!"

RenxHoro

_xel texto que este asi es un recuerdox_

xel texto que este así es una canciónx (La canción usada en este capitulo es When you're gone de Avril Lavigne, ¡Bajenla! para que se guien, le den ambiente al fic y la conozcan :D es la ultima que saco)

--------_  
_**  
**Desde la muerte de Taichi ya había pasado un año. Si se preguntan por el estado anímico de Horo, la respuesta más acertada sería "de mal en peor". La gente suele decir que el tiempo cura todo, cierra heridas, etc. Una sarta de mentiras. El tiempo solo se había dedicado a mantener abierta la herida de Horo, el recuerdo de su chico, el amor que le tenía, la culpa. Sí, la culpa. Como lo carcomía por dentro, ni un solo día Horo no se sentía culpable de su muerte, llegó a creer que se había suicidado y que el informe policial "accidente automovilístico" era un engaño..

Los recuerdos lo mantenían vivo, eso decía el. Pero Yoh, su amigo, no estaba de acuerdo.

_- Intenta olvidarlo Horo, te estás matando... por favor -_

¿Cúantas veces había escuchado esa frase el peliceleste? Demasiadas. Pero en cierto modo entendía a su amigo, lo quería cuidar, lo estimaba y le dolía verlo asi. No tanto como a él mismo, pero a su modo.

El ojinegro estaba acostado en su cama, miraba el techo de su habitación y escuchaba las risas de sus amigos que venían de la sala. Cerró los ojos. No podía estar con ellos, no mucho tiempo. Sentía que les hacía daño, que ellos podían percatarse de las sonrisas forzadas de él y que podían leer todo lo que pensaba. Los quería, pero les hacía mal.

Desde el funeral de Taichi, Yoh había puesto una especie de "ley". Jamás decir el nombre del chico que tanto dolor le causaba a Horo. Una vez lo escuchó mientras entraba al departamento decirle a sus amigos "- No se les olvide, nada de mencionar a Taichi -" y todos respondían acertadamente.

¿Es que creían que así no pensaría en él? Estaban equivocados. Todo lo contrario. Taichi aún vivía en su mente, en su corazón y en sus recuerdos. No podía sacarlo, lo había intentado y todo era en vano. Cada cosa que hacía, cada palabra, cada nota que tocaba en su guitarra lo hacía revivir los momentos que compartieron.

Si, Horo tocaba guitarra y tambien poseía una voz totalmente privilegiada. Siempre había hecho miles de canciones, siempre al lado de Taichi, él lo inspiraba. Se sentía bien con el hecho de que con solo escuchar lo que él cantaba, él sonreía. Siempre corrigiendo, aconsejando, alabando su trabajo. Y aunque Horo no escribía canciones de amor cuando estaban juntos el chico, este siempre se lo había pedido.

_- Vamos, toca algo más romantico -_

Sus ojos verdes lo miraban con algo de ilusión, sonreía y se acomodaba a su lado.

- Tu sabes que no soy asi, prefiero cosas mas profundas, la vida... no se. Algo así -

Horo reía, su chico siempre hacía un puchero cuando él decía eso.

Jamás lo complacío con eso... jamás le cantó algo de amor... jamás pudo decirle lo mucho lo amaba con una de sus canciones. ¿Por qué? Hasta el día de hoy no lo entendía. Lo más irónico y doloroso es que desde el día de su muerte no dejaba de cantar canciones melancólicas, de amor... del amor que había perdido. 

Un sin número de lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus ojos, las dejo correr. Se mantuvo estático en su cama, no podía dejar de sufrir.

- ¿Por qué?... -

La pregunta llenaba la habitacion. ¿Por qué había muerto? ¿Por qué no pudieron arreglar las cosas? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan cruel con él la última vez que compartió a su lado? Sentía como si la pena lo estuviera ahogando.

Nunca en su vida había llorado, nunca... hasta el día en que supo de la noticia.

_Estaba en la sala, Yoh dormía y él llamaba mil veces al celular de Taichi. Pero este no contestaba. De repente el teléfono de la cocina comenzó a sonar._

Corrió a atender.

- ¿Si? -

Una luz de esperanza dentro de él quería creer que era Taichi, que lo había llamado para explicarle por que aún no llegaba.

- ¿Horokeu Usui? -

La voz era ronca, formal y totalmente desconocida para el peliceleste.

- Si, con él ¿Quién habla? -

- Buenas noches, soy un agente de policia, me disculpo por la hora pero ¿Es conocido de Ud. Taichi _Tsukahara? -_

La voz sonaba seria, demasiado para Horo y comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Si, ¿Qué sucede con Taichi? -

- Acaba de tener un accidente automovilístico. ¿Es Ud. familiar de él? -

- ¡¿Un accidente?! ¿Él está bien? -

- _Él falleció__, ¿Es familiar de él? -_

Con solo esas dos palabras el mundo de Horo se hizo pedazos, ¿Qué? ¿Era una broma, verdad? Si, debía serlo. No podía estar hablando en serio, por favor...

- ¿Señor? -

Horo soltó el telefono y retumbó en el suelo. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus ojos y tiritaba. Yoh despertó con el sonido del teléfono al chocar con el suelo y se dirigió a la cocina, en cuanto vió a Horo en ese estado corrió hacia él y lo sacudió.

- Horo ¿Qué pasa? -

El chico no respondia, miraba a la nada y las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas.

Yoh vió el teléfono y escucho como aún había alguien en la otra línea, lo recogió.

- ¿Alo? -

- ¿Por qué no contestaban? Necesitamos el número de algun familiar de Taichi Tsukahara. -

- ¿Qué pasó? -

- Tuvo un accidente, el falleció. Por favor deme algun número, necesitamos a alguien aquí -

Yoh palicedió ¿Taichi estaba muerto?

- No somos familiares, pero le dare el número de sus padres. ¿Dónde estan ahora? -

- En el hospital central de Tokio -

Luego de eso y de dar el número lo único que atinó a hacer el Asakura fue llevar a un Horo totalmente shockeado al hospital en tiempo record en su auto.

Ese día Horo jamás podría olvidarlo, ver el cuerpo sin vida de su novio, no poder parar de llorar y terminar internado en el mismo hospital por una crisis nerviosa.

En el funeral había demasiada gente, pero Horo no podía pensar en nada mas que su chico estaba ahí, en el ataud. Parecía dormido, parecía que podría despertar. Pero jamás lo haría, no volvería a ver esos profundos ojos verdes, verlo sonreir. Nunca más...

Se sentó en la cama, limpió sus lágrimas y tomó la guitarra que estaba a un costado de su cama para así comenzar a tocar.

En cuanto su voz empezó a sonar, las continuas voces de la sala callaron. Todos escuchaban atentos la voz del Usui, sus canciones estaban siempre llenas de tristeza, dolor, a decir verdad, todo lo que Horo padecía todos los días. Pero debían admitir una cosa, su talento era notable. Él lograba transmitir perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo en cada palabra que cantaba, cada oración, cara nota de la guitarra era como si este abriera su alma a los demas. El único momento en el que decía lo que estaba en su interior, sin mentiras.

"Cuando te vas...Las piezas de mi corazón te extrañan...Cuando te vas...La cara que esperaba conocer se ha ido también...Cuando te vas...Las palabras que necesito escuchar para aguantar cada día,siempre...Y hacerlo bien...Te extraño" (When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you When you're gone The face I came to know is missing too When you're gone The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok I miss you)

"Todo lo que siempre quise fue que supieras...Que todo lo que hago es darte mi corazón y mi alma...Difícilmente puedo respirar , necesito sentirte aquí...Conmigo" (All I ever wanted was for you to know Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me)

En la sala Yoh soltó un suspiro y miro a sus amigos.

- Ya se cumplió un año ¿no? -

Todos se miraron serios. Anna, su novia, asintió.

- Lo único que puedo decir es que me encanta su voz, si tan solo la aprovechara y no se encerrara a cantarle a la nada -

Lyserg estaba tan preocupado de Horo como los demas.

El peliceleste estudiaba en la universidad junto a los demas, pero no iba hace un año, el tiempo desde que todo sucedió.

Hao sonrió maliciosamente. Todos lo miraron algo dudosos, no les gustaba para nada cuando sonreía así, eso quería decir que su mente había fabricado alguna idea rara y muchas veces bastante retorcida.

- Tengo una idea -

- ¿Qué tonteria se te ocurrió ahora enfermo? -

Anna lo miró algo molesta, si pensaba decir alguna estupidez que lo pensara dos veces. No era el momento para eso.

- Tranquila "Annita", les gustara -

Se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta uno de los closet que había en el pasillo más cercano, sacó una camara de video y la puso sobre la mesa.

Todos lo miraron dudosos, ¿una camara? y que demonios quería hacer con eso.

Volvió a sentarse.

- ¿Todos queremos que el Hoto vuelva a estar bien verdad? -

El grupo de chicos lo miraron con cara de "Eso es OBVIO tarado"

- Ok, creo que la pregunta sobra al igual que la respuesta. Mi idea es que, como Horo ama cantar, quiza tanto como amaba a Tai... -

Sudó frío al ver la cara de Yoh cuando iba a decir el nombre del susodicho.

- Ya sabes -

- Ok, tanto como a X. Grabemoslo cantando y lo llevamos a un sello discografico. Estoy seguro de que querrán representarlo, él necesita salir ¿no? Necesita un nuevo ambiente, nuevas personas y todo eso. Pues sería una buena forma de comenzar una nueva vida y también despejar su mente -

Sonrió triunfante ante la idea.

Todos estaban pensando en la idea del Asakura, no era mala pero...

- Pero Horo solo canta sobre ya sabes quien -

Anna interrumpió la felicidad del gemelo pelilargo con su comentario.

- Am... pero dí más razones, eso es solo un contra a los muchos pro ¿verdad? -

Yoh volvió a suspirar.

- Podría funcionar... -

-.-.-.-.-.-

Un chico de cabello violaceo y gatunos ojos dorados se encontraba mirando por un gigantesco ventanal, miraba la ciudad y pensaba en mil cosas. No aparentaba tener más de 24 años y es que tenía 22.

Alguien tocó la puerta y entró rápidamente a la gran oficina en la que este se encontraba.

- Disculpe Sr. Tao, pero acaban de llegar todos estos contratos que necesitan su firma -

Los dejo sobre el escritorio frente a él, hizo una leve inclinación y se retiró.

Ren los miró, más papeles. Como los odiaba.

- Veamos... -

Comenzó a hojearlos, casi no los leía.

Se preguntarán que hacía un chico que no pasaba de los 23 años como jefe de una gran empresa. Pues la respuesta no es tan compleja. Su padre había muerto, él la había heredado y por ende debía hacerse cargo de todo. Por supuesto no estaba saltando en un pie por la idea, pero no podía hacer nada.

Se acomodó en la silla y tiró los papeles al basurero.

- Tantos grupos pateticos, canciones estúpidas. No merecen que este sello discografico si quiera los tome en cuenta -

Cerró los ojos y puso los pies sobre su escritorio. Presionó uno de los muchos botones sobre el escritorio, este lo comunicaba con su secretaria.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo Sr. Tao? -

- Si, no quiero que nadie más entre en mi oficina, no transfieras llamadas, no quiero saber de algún alma rondando por este piso -

- Si señor -

Estaba arto, estaba la mitad del día ahí y la otra mitad en la universidad. Aún no terminaba sus estudios y todo esto lo estaba haciendo colapsar.

- ¿Por qué no fue Jun la que heredo esta basura? -

Resopló y se sentó correctamente. Miró la pantalla de su computador y empezó a escuchar las canciones nuevas de los grupos mas importantes que el sello producia. Debia elegir 11 de 6 grupos, había mas de 300 para escoger.

- Basura... más basura... -

Y así transcurrió toda la tarde.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Al día siguiente todos los amigos de Horo se estaban despidiendo de él para irse a la universidad. Sabían que Horo no iría, que poco le importaba reprobar el año completo.

Al despedirse de Yoh, Horo vió en sus ojos una chispa diferente, algo parecida a la de Hao. Y solo sintió un escalofrio al cruzarse la idea por su cabeza.

- Que les vaya bien -

- Si, cuidate ¿ok? -

Yoh sonrió y salió del departamento con sus demas amigos.

Horo se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en el living. Suspiro.

- Podría ir a caminar... -

Miró hacia la ventana, estaba lloviendo.

- Que mas da, la lluvia no me hara daño... -

Se levantó, fue a su habitación por algo con que abrigarse y al abrir el armario lo primero q vió fue una chaqueta que guardaba de Taichi. Una de las muchas veces que fue al departamento la había olvidado y cuando intento devolversela este dijo que la conservara. No dudo un segundo y se la puso.

Caminaba por las calles, miraba las vitrinas de las tiendas. Lo aburría estar todo el dia en el departamento, pero tambien era cierto que la ciudad no le causaba ninguna gracia. No conseguía encontrar la emoción ni lo "bonito" a su vida.

Cruzó una calle sin mirar y un auto paso frente a el, casi atropellandolo.

- ¡Ten cuidado imbecil! -

Gritó el conductor al casi arrollarlo y siguió su camino.

La expresión de Horo no cambió en ningun momento, no se asustó, no se enojó, nada. Era como si un cuerpo totalmente vacio estuviera ahí, de pie en la calle. Miró al cielo, la lluvia hacia que su cabello se le pegara a la cara y tapara un poco sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué mejor no me paso por encima y me quito este maldito sufrimiento de una vez por todas...? -

Fue el pensamiento en su cabeza en aquel instante. ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel con él? quería que se quedara ahí, sufriendo. Viendo como su cuerpo se consumia, y sin embargo existiendo.

Despues de caminar por horas, sus pasos lo llevaron a la entrada del cementerio donde estaba Taichi. Miró hacia un costado, ahí vendían flores. Compró girasoles, Taichi amaba esas flores, por eso en su casa siempre había muchas.

Al ingresar en el recinto caminó en silencio, vió pocas personas en el trayecto. En realidad era muy grande y bastante tranquilo. Los arboles abundaban y las lapidas de cada individuo estaban muy distante una de otra. Al llegar se quedo mirando el **epitafio** del chico, totalmente inmovil.

_"Taichi Tsukahara_

1985 - 2006

Tu llama no se extinguirá,  
Somos la prolongación de tu existencia  
y fiel testimonio de tu vida  
- Tu familia y amigos que te quieren"  
  
Luego de un momento las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia que caían en su cara.

Se arrodilló frente a la tumba y dejó las flores frente a esta, en el pasto.

- ¿Por qué?...¿Por qué.. Taichi? -

Sus palabras eran entre cortadas, la angustia que lo estaba ahogando le impedía hablar claro.

- No se... no se como vivir sin ti a mi lado... -

Acarició el nombre grabado en la lapida y cerró un momento los ojos. Los recuerdos que volvian eran muchos. Pero todos mostraban lo mismo, "Su sonrisa", era lo que mas extrañaba.

Toda la tarde estuvo ahí, recordando, hablandole a la nada, derramando más lágrimas.

-.-.-.-.-

Cuando iba de vuelta al departamento su celular comenzó a sonar. Miro la pantalla "Yoh".

- ¿Qué pasa? -

Su voz estaba algo apagada. Ir a aquel lugar lo había deprimido aún mas, recordar tantas cosas, incluso el mismo día en que fue el funeral.

_La ceremonia había concluido y todos volvieron a sus casas. Horo sin embargo aún permanecía ahí, miraba el ataud ya sellado, solo seria cosa de tiempo para que el empleado correspondiente del cementerio viniera a bajarlo por el agujero previamente cavado y cubrirlo de tierra._

Ya no había vuelta atrás, el cuerpo de la persona que él mas amaba estaba ahí, en esa "caja" y pronto estaría rodeado por fría tierra.

Los amigos de Horo creyeron que lo mejor en esos momentos era dejarlo solo, que necesitaba tiempo y que nadie podría ayudarlo en aquel instante. No había palabras para aminorar la agonia que sentía su corazon.

El rostro del peliceleste estaba totalmente pálido y sus ojos rojos por los días previos sin parar de llorar. Se agachó a la altura del ataud y puso ambas manos sobre aquella prisión de madera que envolvía a su chico.

- Taichi dime que esto es un mal sueño... que pronto voy a despertar... que estarás a mi lado como siempre...

El silencio lo rodeaba, siendo su único testigo.

- Que podré ver tu rostro y tu hermosa sonrisa... que escucharé tus "Te Amo"... que todo volverá a ser como antes... dime que esto jamás sucedió... -

Estaba esperando una respuesta que jamás llegaría y lo mas doloroso es que estaba consciente de ello.

Apoyo sus brazos sobre el ataud y se desmoronó al comprender que Taichi jamás respondería. Un llanto incontrolable se hizo presente, golpeó el ataud y se maldijo a sí mismo por todo.

- ¡Por qué tenias que morir tu! ¡¿Por qué mejor no fui yo?! ¡NO QUIERO VIVIR SI NO ESTAS! -

Un funcionario del cementerio lo vió y tuvieron que llevarselo de aquel lugar, contra su voluntad. Llamar a sus amigos para calmarlo y que estos se encargaran de lo demas.

- Am, nada jijiji solo me preocupe por que cuando llegue no estabas en el departamento ¿Dónde fuiste? -

Horo suspiro, su amigo no iba a cambiar nunca. Sintió un poco de molestia al notar que lo controlaban por cada cosa que hacia, ya no confiaban en el. No desde que intento suicidarse.

- Fui a comprar cigarros, estoy bien, "no me he portado mal" -

Dijo sarcasticamente Horo, por lo que Yoh rio desde el otro lado del telefono.

- Pero Horo tu no fumas y no te enojes, solo queria saber -

- Ahora fumo -

Y cerro el telefono, lo apago y guardo en su chaqueta. 

Se dirigia al departamento, pero al saber lo que le esperaba prefirió caminar un poco más. Se dirigió a un parque, se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban vacias y prendió un cigarro. Era verdad, ahora fumaba. Antes lo odiaba, cuando su chico lo hacia se enfurecía. Decía que eso hacia daño, que era un vicio estúpido, etc etc. Pero ¿Qué importaba eso ahora? Ya bastante daño se hacía él mismo, al menos que ahora algo externo lo ayudara.

-.-.-.-.-

Yoh al percatarse que el peliceleste le habia cortado el telefono, sonrio algo triste.

- ¿Y? -

Hao y los demas lo miraban impacientes, todos estaban inquietos por saber donde estaba el Usui.

- Él esta bien, algo molesto, pero bien -

Rió ante su respuesta y los demas al fin respiraron, la tranquilidad había vuelto ahora que sabían de su amigo.

- ¿Alguien sabía que Horo fumaba? -

La cara de todos menos Hao mostro sorpresa ante la repentina pregunta de Yoh.

- Horo...¿fuma? ¿y desde cuando? -

Lyserg quedo de una pieza, hace un tiempo él y el ojinegro se apoyaban mutuamente en que el cigarro no servía para nada y se reían de sus amigos que si lo hacían. Estúpido en verdad, pero les divertia a ambos molestar a los "viciosos".

- No sé de que se sorprenden, Horo fuma hace tiempo -

- ¿Y como sabes tú eso? -

Anna levantó una ceja algo molesta y Hao sonrió algo culpable.

- Algunas veces le hago compañía -

- Ay que lindo ¿no? ¡Idiota! debiste decírnoslo antes -

El peliverde estaba notablemente molesto ante la "declaración" del pelilargo, bastante tardía por cierto.

- Dejen de tratarlo como a un niño, con razón se molesta -

- Hao tiene razón... -

Yoh se rascó un poco detras de la cabeza.

- Por eso me colgó -

- En fin, lo bueno de que haya salido es que podemos instalar la camara en su habitación ¿no? -

Hao rio picaramente.

- Cuando ya este grabado tienes que hablar con el chico ese de tu clase...¿Cómo se llama? -

Anna miró al cielo algo molesta.

- Tu memoria me asombra Hao, se llama Ren Tao -

- Así, es cierto -

Yoh reía ante los amables comentarios que le decía su novia a su hermano.

- No se quieran tanto ¿eh? -

Lyserg se burló de ambos, pero luego de las miradas que le dedicaron prefirió callar._  
_  
- Ren tambien va en mi clase, yo podría hablar con él si así lo prefieren -

Anna camino hacia el balcón esperando que todos la siguieran para así continuar la conversación, pero no todos eran tan perceptivos así que tuvo que pedirselos amablemente.

- Muevan sus estúpidos traseros hacia acá trio de tarados -

Todos tragaron en seco y la siguieron.

- Yo preferiría que Yoh hable con el -

- Yo opino igual -

Lyserg la miro con algo de "miedo", y es que con Anna jamas se sabían sus reacciones.

- Prefiero que sea Yoh, ya veo que no esta de acuerdo con lo que le vamos a pedir y lo subes y lo bajas a puteadas, te conozco "Annita" y no confio en ti -

De Hao no se supo mas, con suerte termino en el primer piso con el rostro enterrado en la calle luego del tremendo golpe propinado por la rubia.

Yoh la miro con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Am, no te preocupes Anna yo hablare con él -

Dijo mientras Lyserg afirmaba con la cabeza.

- Como quieran -

-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa misma tarde instalaron la camara en la habitación del Usui. Obviamente estaba escondida y esperaban que en una semana ya hubiera capturado alguna de las canciones de Horo.  
Debían hacer esto rápido ya que del semestre quedaba un mes y un poco mas, y si no hablaban con el chico antes tendrían que esperar aproximadamente dos meses para tener nuevamente la oportunidad.

Yoh les había dicho que Ren habia heredado hace poco tiempo, por la muerte de su padre el sello discografico "Golden and Black", el cual era el más importante de Japón y tenía un prestigio mundial. Y que ahora él era el dueño y jefe de todo.  
Todos estaban asombrados, Ren tenia su edad y ya poseia una empresa asi de grande en sus manos, que envidia ¿no? Eso pensaron todos.

Claro que, no todo era tan facil. El castaño tambien les dijo que Ren no era muy "amigable" y que en realidad lo conocía solo por unos cuantos "hola" que habia intercambiado con él durante los años que había coincidido en los ramos de la Universidad.

_- Si lo que nos dices es cierto Yoh, quiza no sea tan facil como creimos -_

Lyserg dudo un poco de lo que iban a hacer, practicamente el castaño no conocia al tal Ren y ..¿esperaban que les dijera que si de inmediato?

- Oye verdesito no seas pesimista, tenemos que intentarlo por lo menos -

- Es verdad, si no funciona pensaremos en algo mas. Por ahora concentrémonos en esto y punto -

Y era cierto, no debían perder la esperanza. Ademas que el talento del Usui era notorio; ellos solo debian creer en él y en lo que el futuro le depararia.

------

_Nikiih_

Buenoo ) aqui ta el segundo capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado, yo disfrute escribiendolo xD y y tambien sufri u.u sep... a mi tambien me da pena cuando Horito sufre D:! Pero weno, aqui salio Ren y se hablo de él (sorry porque haya sido tan poco xD), pero todo a su tiempo! Yep Yep

Asi, una cosita que puse en negrita en el Fic:

**-Epitafio:** El epitafio es una inscripción que se pone, o se supone puesta, sobre un sepulcro o lapida o lámina colocada junto al enterramiento. En la antigüedad solía estar escrita en verso; posteriormente también se compusieron en prosa. Los epitafios más corrientes y adocenados durante el paganismo eran siempre fórmulas en latín como Sit tibi terra levis ("Que la tierra te sea ligera"), muchas veces abreviados por sus siglas.

:D tambien averigue que hay gente que escribe sus propios epitafios, escalofriante no? xD ejem

Gracias por sus reviews a: Sad.Whisper, Aerumna, Lady Tao y MiDoRi (D: porfavor no te enojes de que Horo quiera a alguien mas, ya se le va a pasar...:P!)

En fin :D espero sus R.E.V.I.E.W.S! comentenme si les gusto y todo esuuu! Am! y lo de la cancion que use, espero que la hayan bajado antes de leer la parte en que es usada xD le da ambiente al fic! sisisisi y es hiper linda, mas adelante la pondre entera.

Bye!


End file.
